harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dog (subspecies name Canis lupus familiaris) also known as hound is a subspecies of the grey wolf (Canis lupus), a member of the Canidae family of the mammilian order Carnivora. The term "domestic dog" is generally used for both domesticated and feral varieties.Dog at Wikipedia Dogs are used in both the wizarding and the Muggle world as pets or guardians. While most normal dogs are generally considered harmless, save those that have been trained or bred for aggressive behaviour, some dogs like the three-headed dog Fluffy are highly dangerous. Dogs in the wizarding world In the wizarding world, dogs are kept as pets or may sometimes serve as guardians of certain objects. For example, during the 1991–1992 school year at Hogwarts, the three-headed dog Fluffy guarded the Philosopher's Stone. Once the Stone had been destroyed, Fluffy was set free in the Forbidden Forest. Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper also had a boar hound named Fang. The name didn't suit him well as even Hagrid called him a coward. In Beedle the Bard's fairy tale Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, the Brigade of Witch-hunters is given a pack of wild hounds.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) (Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) There are also magical subtypes of dogs, such as three-headed dogs, Gytrash and Grim. According to W.O.M.B.A.T., a dog acting suspiciously might be magically-trained. Also, Ron Weasley's Patronus takes the form of a Jack Russell Terrier, a breed of hunting dog common in Great Britain and Ireland. Dogs in the Muggle world In the Muggle world, dogs also are kept as companions, being very faithful and, with proper training, can guard valuable objects or people or act as service, rescue and police dogs. Harry Potter's Aunt Marge bred bulldogs and in 1993 when she visited the Dursley house, she brought one of her favourites who was old and rather ill-tempered, named Ripper. Often in the Muggle world, larger dogs are given fierce names to make them seem more ferocious. List of known dogs *Fluffy *Fang *Ripper *Sam *Marjorie Dursley's unknown eleven bulldogs *Rosmerta's dog *Giffard Abbott's dog *Lucius Malfoy's dogs *Grangers' dogs *Grim (possible) Known dog Patronuses *Ron Weasley - Ron learned to cast a corporeal Patronus while practicing with other Dumbledore's Army members. Exact breed of his Patronus is Jack Russell Terrier. Known dog Animagi *Sirius Black - he learned it along with Peter Pettigrew (rat) and James Potter (stag), in order to companion his friend Remus Lupin, when taking Werewolf form.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 18 - (Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) Sirius once considered James's joking suggestion of remaining full-time as a dog, but felt that the fleas "would be murder." Behind the scenes *After being bit by Norberta, known at the time as "Norbert," Ron Weasley told Madam Pomfrey that he had been bitten by a dog. She didn't seem to believe him, but was apparently unable to figure out the truth about what had really bitten him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 14 - (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) *Harry Potter considered his treatment while at 4 Privet Drive to be comparable to that of "a dog that had rolled in something smelly."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1 - (The Worst Birthday) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references ru:Собака Category:Creatures Category:Pets *